Retorno
by Nona Slytherin
Summary: Los planes del Señor Oscuro habían sido frustrados una vez más, pero ahora que tenía un nuevo aliado nada podía salir mal. El mundo mágico volvería a ser suyo. (Secuela de Un nuevo mundo)
1. Serpientes

**CAPÍTULO 1: SERPIENTES**

* * *

Todo era tan diferente allí, que no sabía que pensar. Se encontraba en una enorme explanada de hierba verde y alta, rodeada por un bosque, con árboles de tal tamaño que no parecían ni reales. El tronco del más pequeño que podía ver era como juntar cinco árboles del Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el Sol brillaba tan fuerte que casi escandilaba, justo al contrario de lo típico en Gran Bretaña.

Se desabrochó la raída capa de viaje, y la colocó sobre el antebrazo derecho. Quería con todas sus fuerzas quitarse la máscara, el metal se estaba calentando con la calor. Definitivamente iba demasiado abrigado. Se removió para sujetar mejor la carga que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo y una duda, algo estúpida, le asaltó la mente: ¿tendría Él también ese calor asfixiante? Porque si le ocurría algo, la responsabilidad caería sobre su cabeza. Allí no había nadie más, nadie le había acompañado.

Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Con Él.

Igual que en el último año.

Sintió ganas de dejarlo en el suelo y salir corriendo, pero no sabía como iba a volver entonces y si... si la otra parte cumplía su palabra y todo salía como era de esperar él no tendría mundos suficientes para esconderse. Se suponía que alguien saldría para recibirle, pero llevaba un buen rato esperando y la máxima expresión de vida que había visto era una mariposa que había estado revoloteando no muy lejos y dos moscas que no lo habían dejado en paz pero que al fin se habían ido. También estaba la sepierte que le había llevado hasta allí. El primer segundo que la había visto había pensado que se trataba de Nagini, pero rápidamente había corregido su error. Esta era incluso más grande, de un color violacio y cuando abría la mandíbula los colmillos supuraban un veneno de color verde pistacho que Nagini no tenía.

La serpiente se había enderezado enfrente de la chimenea de los Ryddle y había susurrado en pársel. Él se había situado un paso o dos por detrás del sillón donde se encontraba su Señor, hasta que recordó que la serpiente no atacaría. El Señor Oscuro no le dejaría.

—¡Colagusano! Tienes que acercarte a ella —había dicho su Señor.

Y eso había hecho. Había cogido a su Señor en brazos y había tocado con recelo a la serpiente. De repente, la estancia se difuminó ante sus ojos y se encontró arrastrándose por el suelo. No, más bien reptaba por un túnel, un túnel oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que ahora estaba de pie, esperando.

Fijó la vista en la puerta que parecía medio enterrada en el suelo, estaba a la sombra de un tejado morado y una escalinata de piedra gris llevaba hasta ella.

Justo cuando se encontraba al borde de la desesperación un joven —un niño, prácticamente—, abrió la puerta de madera y subió los escalones a lentamente. Siguió avanzando hasta quedarse a dos metros de distancia.

El chico medía cerca de metro sesenta y tenía el pelo blanco y largo, con dos puntos rojos en la frente. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se iba a romper.

—¿Lord Voldemort y Peter Pettigrew? —preguntó.

Peter asintió.

El joven miró de Peter al bulto que llevaba en brazos.

—Sígame, Orochimaru-sama está esperando —dijo. Después dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos sin mirar atrás para ver si lo seguían.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Colagusano no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y Harry se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Como siempre, los Dursley le habían echado la bronca por algo que él no había hecho. Estaba pensando qué podría haber provocado la explosión que le había costado la cena cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir. Se llevó la mano a la barriga casi sin darse cuenta. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo y bajó las escaleras descalzo. Se aseguró de que sus tíos no estaban en el salón y corrió de puntillas hasta la cocina. Pasó del interruptor de la luz y se dirigió directamente hacia el frigorífico, esperando encontrar las sobras de la cena o alguna otra cosa. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrió este estaba vació excepto por medio limón al fondo de la segunda leja. Harry cerró la puerta, contó hasta tres y la volvió a abrir, esperando que fuese solo una alucinación, pero el frigorífico seguía completamente vacío.

Olvidándose de que no debía estar rondando por la cocina y de que tenía que evitar hacer ruido, fue corriendo hasta la despensa y se la encontró más limpia que nunca. Ni siquiera estaban las botellas de agua que su tío Vernon había comprado el día anterior por la mañana. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de las cuatro sillas colocadas alrededor de la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. El estómago le volvió a rugir. Estaba seguro de que sus tíos iban a encontrar la manera de culparlo también por esto. "Has hecho desaparecer la comida porque te hemos castigado" o algo parecido.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente cuando escuchó unos pasos bajando en dirección a la cocina. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde podía meterse y se fijó en que la ventana estaba abierta. Le extrañó que tía Petunia la hubiera dejado así. Sin pensárselo mucho dejó la silla en su sitio y salió por la ventana de un salto, a tiempo para escuchar como alguien repetía la misma operación que él mismo y abría el frigorífico. Harry se quedó pegado a la pared bajo la ventana, escuchado como Vernon abría y cerraba puertas, quejándose en voz alta y, de repente, escuchó como se cerraba la ventana. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza. No llevaba las llaves y no podía utilizar la varita lo que quería decir que ya no tenía forma de entrar hasta que fuera de día y los Dursley abrieran la puerta, o hasta que apareciera Dudley de donde fuera que estaba. Ahora sí que era verdad que iba a morir.

Un maullido lo sacó de sus lamentos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un gato negro en el filo de la acera. Le miraba tan fijamente que por un momento pensó que se trataba de la profesora McGonagall, pero descartó la idea. No era igual. Tampoco daba la misma impresión. La profesora McGonagall parecía un gato muy estirado y presumido mientras este era todo lo contrario.

Harry se puso de pie, sacudiendo el pantalón de su pijama y se acercó al gato. Debía estar acostumbrado al trato humano, porque no salió corriendo. Tal vez era un humano, pensó. Se puso en cuclillas y estiró el brazo para acariciarlo. Entonces, y solo entonces, fue cuando el gato echó a correr y se dirigió a casa de los vecinos. Empujó con la cabeza la puerta principal y la abrió lo suficiente para pasar. Harry estaba completamente seguro de que los vecinos no tenían ningún gato, así que decidió seguirlo. Cruzó la entrada con cuidado, recordando que los vecinos tenían instalada una alarma y preguntándose por qué no estaba sonando. Entró en la cocina, siguiendo al gato, pero el gato ya no estaba. Solo por curiosidad decidió rebuscar en el frigorifico y se lo encontró también vacío. Ni siquiera medio limón. Miró por la ventana y vio al gato junto a un joven alto, con el pelo negro y corto. Le recordaba a Itachi. El gato dio una vuelta en el sitio y el joven miró en su dirección, alzando con la mano un rollo de pergamino a modo de saludo. El joven se agachó y cogió al gato en brazos y de un segundo a otro habían desaparecido los dos.

Harry se quedó un par de segundos embobado antes de echar a correr hacia el jardín, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, pero no habían dejado ni rastro. Se preguntó si debería avisar de esto a sus amigos o a Dumbledore, tal vez a su padrino, pero rápidamente recordó que ellos no le decían nada desde que comenzó el verano. "Nos veremos pronto...", "Estamos muy ocupados ahora...", "No hagas ninguna imprudencia...". Esas palabras no le servían de nada. Él había hecho más que Hermione y Ron en los cuatro años que habían pasado en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no tenía el mismo derecho que ellos a enterarse de lo que sucedía?

Enfadado, en pijama y dándole diez mil vueltas a la cabeza se dirigió hacia el parque. No quería dormir en la calle y todavía quedaba mucho hasta que fuera de día, tal vez, si tenía suerte, se encontraba a Dudley y podía volver a entrar en la casa. Estuvo un buen rato sentado en el único columpio que la pandilla de Dudley no había conseguido romper todavía. Una hora más tarde un grupo de gente apareció en la calle, uno de ellos iba cantando y Harry lo reconoció como su primo. Se puso de pie y avanzó por la avenida Magnolia. Caminaba de prisa, pero en la esquina de la calle Magnolia volvió a encontrarse a su primo despidiéndose de sus amigos. Harry se detuvo a la sombra de un lilo y esperó.

—Buen gancho de derecha, Big D —decía Piers.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora? —preguntó Dudley.

—En mi casa. Mis padres no estarán —respondió Gordon.

—Hasta mañana entonces —se despidió Dudley.

—¡Adiós, Dud!

—¡Hasta luego, Big D!

Harry esperó a que el resto de la pandilla hubiera desaparecido antes de seguir andando. Cruzó la esquina rápidamente y apretando el paso llegó a la altura de Dudley, que caminaba tarareando de forma poco melodiosa.

—¡Eh, Big D!

Dudley se dio la vuelta.

—¡Ah! —gruñó—. Eres tú.

—¿Desde cuando te llaman Big D? —preguntó Harry.

—Cállate —le espetó Dudley, y giró la cabeza.

—Para mí siempre serás Cachorrito —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—¡He dicho que te calles! —gritó Dudley, apretando los puños.

—¿No saben tus amigos que así es como te llama tu madre? A ella nunca le dices que se calle.

Dudley no replicó. Parecía que estaba esforzándose por controlarse.

—¿A quién habéis estado pegando? ¿A otro niño pequeño? Se que le diste una paliza a Mark Evans.

—Se la había buscado —gruñó Dudley—, me respondió mal.

—¿En serio? ¿Y que te dijo? ¿Qué pareces un cerdo al que han enseñado a hablar? Porque eso es decir la verdad la verdad.

Torcieron a la derecha por el estrecho callejón donde vio a Sirius por primera vez y que formaba un atajo entre la calle Magnolia y el paseo Glicinia. Estaba vacío y mucho más oscuro porque allí no había farolas.

—¿Te crees muy mayor porque llevas esa cosa, verdad? —dijo Dudley.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso... esa cosa que llevas escondida.

Harry volvió a sonreír, pero paró rápidamente cuando, de golpe, el cielo se quedó volvió completamente negro y la luz de las farolas a ambos extremos de la calle desaparecieron. La temperatura también había descendido varios grados.

—¿Q-qué has hecho? —preguntó Dudley, entre asustado y preocupado ante la idea de que Harry estuviera haciendo magia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que él no había sido, pero su primo no podía verlo en medio de la oscuridad.

Aquello era imposible... no podía haber dementores en Little Whinging.

—¡Se lo diré a papá! —gimió Dudley—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —se quejó Harry—. Estoy intentando escu...

Pero se quedó callado. Acababa de oír justo lo que temía.

Había algo en el callejón que respiraba, produciendo un ruido ronco y vibrante. Harry seguía de pie, temblando por el frío y notó una fuerte sacudida de terror.

—¡Basta! ¡Para ya! ¡Te voy a pegar un puñetazo! ¡Te juro que te voy a pegar!

—Cállate, Dudley...

Harry notó como un puño chocaba contra el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y lo levantó del suelo. Ante sus ojos aparecieron unas luces blancas y tuvo la impresión de que se le había partido la cabeza por la mitad, un segundo después, chocó contra el suelo y su varita salió volando.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando encontrar la varita.

Su primo se movió, golpeando con el pie la varita cuando salió corriendo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry cuando notó que iba en dirección a los dementores.

—¡Dudley! ¡Vuelve!

Pero su primo no parecía escucharle.

Sonó un chillido espantoso y se detuvo el sonido de los pasos de Dudley. Al mismo, tiempo, Harry notó una sensación espeluznante detrás de él que solo podía significar que había otro dementor a su espalda.

—¡Dudley, mantén la boca cerrada! —gritó, buscando la varita desesperado.

La varita no aparecía y la respiración del dementor estaba cada vez más cerca. Una imagen del cementerio apareció por un momento en su cabeza... El hombre que le perseguía... Un dolor agudo le recorrió la cicatriz y notó que no se podía mover.

Pensó que no volvería a ver a Ron ni a Hermione, tampoco a su padrino, ni a ninguno de sus amigos y, entonces, un sonido de metal y el dementor comenzó a chillar. Hecho un ovillo en el suelo, Harry se llevó como pudo las manos a los oídos.

Poco a poco, el frío fue desapareciendo y Harry abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue una especie de manojo de mantas sucias del que salía un líquido negro. ¿Eso era un dementor? Se puso de pie y recogió la varita antes de salir corriendo en busca de Dudley. Se lo encontró tirado en el suelo acurrucado, parecía incapaz de levantarse, pero seguía vivo. A pocos metros de donde estaba había otro montón exactamente igual al anterior.

Harry se notaba más confuso que nunca. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	2. Huída de Privet Drive

_¡Hey! ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme podéis dejar un comentario._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: HUÍDA DE PRIVET DRIVE**

* * *

Harry observaba, en silencio y bajo el peso de su enorme primo, la discusión de la señora Figg con Mundungus Fletcher. Pocos minutos atrás había estado luchando por conseguir que Dudley se pusiera en pie, viéndose incapaz de levantarlo él solo. Y entonces había llegado la señora Figg corriendo calle abajo y le había ordenado que guardara la varita. Sabía que se equivocaba, pero en esos momentos creía que nada ni nadie le había sorprendido tanto en su vida. Si cualquier persona, incluyendo a Dumbledore, le hubiera dicho que la señora Figg, la vecina loca de los gatos, era una squib, Harry se habría reído en su cara. Aún en ese momento parecía demasiado increíble. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho nunca? Quería habérselo preguntado, pero enseguida había aparecido el hombre cuyo nombre gritaba su vecina.

Mundungus Fletcher era un individuo achaparrado y sin afeitar, pelirrojo y con las piernas cortas y arqueadas, además de unas profundas bolsas en los ojos.

—¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas mientras atacaban al chico?! —gritaba la señora Figg mientras movía los brazos energéticamente en un gesto de acusación. Entonces su vista se dirigió a las manos del mago y se puso roja de la ira—. ¿Comprando calderos robados?

—Yo... bueno... —Mundungus estaba muy abocharnado, casi tan colorado como la señora Figg—. Había una oferta buenísima y...

Pero no siguió hablando, porque la señora Figg comenzó a pegarle con la cesta de la compra con bastante fuerza.

—¡Ay! ¡Uy! ¡Vieja destornillada! ¡Alguien va a tener que contarle lo ocurrido a Dumbledore!

—¡Sí!... ¡Ya lo creo!... —gritó la señora Figg sin parar de golpear con la cesta a Mundungus—. ¡Y será mejor que lo hagas tú y le cuentes por qué no estabas aquí para ayudar!

—¡Se te va a caer la redecilla! —dijo Mundungus, encogiéndose y protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos—. ¡Ya me voy! ¡Ya me voy!

Sonó otro fuerte estampido y Mundungus desapareció.

La señora Figg dio un grito de rabia y lanzó varios insultos al aire mientras Harry no terminaba de creerse todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Harry se quedó de pie, sujetando a Dudley, esperando a que la señora Figg comenzara a andar.

—Vamos Harry —dijo cuando recuperó el aliento—, te acompañaré hasta tu casa. Espero que Dumbledore lo mate —añadió en voz baja, en referencia a Mundungus.

—¿No podemos hablar antes? —preguntó Harry bajo el peso aplastante de Dudley. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

La señora Figg lo miró unos segundos, parecía que no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, pero finalmente negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Podemos hablar en el camino hasta la casa de tus tíos, pero nada más —respondió. Harry se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión—. Ahora mismo no es seguro para ti estar fuera de la casa.

Harry suspiró. Al menos era algo.

—¿Qué hacían esos dementores por aquí?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí. ¡Dementores en Little Whinging! Con todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente deberíamos haberlo visto venir, pero eso mejor lo hablas con otra persona.

Harry apretó los dientes al escuchar la última parte. Llevaba todo el verano esperando a que alguien le explicara algo, pero si se le ocurría preguntar todo lo que obtenía era "No soy la persona indicada para contartelo".

De repente, una cuestión que no encajaba con lo que había sucedido le asaltó la mente.

—¿Su cocina también está vacía, señora Figg?

La señora Figg resopló.

—La mía, la tuya y la de mucha gente. Últimamente la comida desaparece casi por arte de magia.

—En el jardín de los vecinos había un hombre que desapareció junto a un gato.

Se parecía demasiado a Itachi, le habría gustado añadir, pero dudaba que la señora Figg supiera quien era.

—Es posible, no te lo niego. Tenemos un par de teorías sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

Algo en el interior de Harry se quejó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente del número 4 de Privet Drive. Pensaba terminar su interrogatorio perfectamente estructurado con la vecina y entonces, y solo entonces, tocar al timbre. Pero antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría la señora Figg llamó a la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección a su propia casa, con la cesta de la compra balanceandose en el brazo izquierdo.

Harry tragó saliva cuando escucho a su tía Petunia corriendo por el pasillo. La luz del vestíbulo se encendió y Harry guardó la varita y soltó a su primo, que luchaba por mantenerse completamente recto.

—¡Diddy! Ya era hora, estaba poniéndome un poco..., un poco... ¡Diddy! ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry se fijo en que Dudley parecía a punto de vomitar y se coló agilmente en el hueco entre su tía —muy ocupada con su hijo como para darse cuenta de su presencia— y la puerta. Subió las escaleras y se metió en su cuarto, no sin antes cruzarse a su tío que corría en dirección a la entrada. En la planta inferior escuchaba a su tía lamentándose y a su tío enfadado, preguntando que había ocurrido. Harry se apresuró y colocó una silla bajo el pomo de la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla. Estaba seguro de que Dudley iba a culparlo a él en cuanto recordara como hablar.

Esperó y esperó durante una hora entera a que uno de sus tíos subiera las escaleras cubierto de ira no contenida y le gritara que exigía una explicación. Entonces, Harry intentaría hablar y su familiar lo callaría enseguida explicándole su nuevo castigo. Castigo que llegados a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

Pero por sorprendente que pareciera nadie tocó enfurecido a su puerta. Cuando aceptó que realmente sus tíos no le iban a gritar esa noche cogió tres pergaminos y escribió exactamente el mismo texto en todos:

"_Lleváis un mes entero sin explicarme nada, diciendo que están ocurriendo un montón de cosas que no me podéis contar. Esta noche me han atacado unos dementores y ahora están muertos. La señora Figg dice que hay un loco robando comida y que sabéis quién es. Exijo una explicación de lo que está sucediendo."_

En el segundo exacto en que Hedwig entró por la ventana de su habitación Harry le ató las tres cartas con un cordón de cuero. La lechuza le miró indignada, sujetando su presa con el pico, pero Harry hizo caso omiso.

—Lleva esto a Sirius, Ron y Hermione, y no vuelvas hasta que escriban una respuesta decente. ¿Me has entendido?

Hedwig ululó antes de salir por donde acababa de entrar. Cuando se dio cuenta de como se acababa de comportar Harry empezó a sentirse peor. Hedwig era el único amigo que tenía en aquella casa.

Harry esperó despierto a que la lechuza regresara con las respuestas de sus amigos y su padrino, pero cerca de las cuatro de la mañana se rindió a la evidencia de que no iba a regresar tan pronto. Tampoco se presentó en los tres días siguientes. Mientras esperaba a que llegaran las cartas, la vida en Privet Drive se le hizo todavía más aburrida y angustiosa que de costumbre. No sabía que le había dicho Dudley a sus padres, pero estos habían decidido no volver a hablarle según se veía. La máxima señal de comunicación consistía en tocar a la puerta de la habitación cada vez que iban a comer y alguna que otra mirada durante la cena.

También se entretuvo observando cada gato que podía ver desde su habitación. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno de ellos fuera el mismo que se había largado con el chico que se parecía a Itachi. O tal vez la profesora McGonagall o un animago cualquiera.

Al segundo día había cogido un boli y un folio y había empezado a escribir todas las teorías que se le ocurrían. Lo primero, que todo aquello tenía algo que ver con el cementerio donde acabó en la última prueba. Itachi o algún shinobi tenía algo que ver fijo, seguramente el gato que vio era una invocación. A lo mejor Dumbledore y el resto habían averiguado quien era el hombre que le persiguió en el cementerio y por qué lo hizo. Cuando se le acabaron las ideas se quedó mirando el papel, frustrado, hasta que lo rompió en cuatro pedazos y los tiró a la papelera.

El cuarto día su tío había abierto la puerta de su habitación y se lo había encontrado tumbado, contemplando el techo con la mirada perdida.

—Vamos salir —dijo—. Tu tía, Dudley y yo —añadió cuando Harry centró la vista en él.

—Vale —respondió, mirando nuevamente el techo.

—Prohibido tocar el televisor, el equipo de música o cualquier otra cosa.

—De acuerdo.

—Prohibido robar o hacer desaparecer la comida —dijo, con tono molesto. Desde luego que pensaban que había sido él—. Voy a cerrar tu puerta con llave.

—Como quieras.

Vernon entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso de la actitud resignada de su sobrino. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de Harry tal como había prometido. Cuando Harry escuchó el motor del coche de su tío cerró los ojos. Como si le importara que le encerraran, tampoco iba a salir de la habitación igualmente.

Pasada media hora cambió de postura y se puso boca abajo, con el brazo colgando fuera de la cama. Miró la ventana abierta durante un cuarto de hora seguido, esperando que Hedwig entrara en algún momento, pero la dichosa lechuza no llegaba. Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormido cuando escuchó un ruido en la planta inferior. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que alguien había entrado a robar —posiblemente a vaciar la despensa—, pero los intrusos hablaban en una voz demasiada alta para ser ladrones. Cogió la varita de la mesita de noche y pegó la oreja a la puerta, esperando escuchar algo. Pegó un respingo cuando la cerradura se abrió con un fuerte chasquido. Alguien empujó la puerta, haciendo que Harry tropezara de espaldas.

Se puso en pie y se asomó al pasillo con cuidado, pero estaba vacío y oscuro, como todas las noches. Desde el rellano de la escalera podía ver la luz en la cocina. Se quedó de piedra al ver a Ojoloco.

—¿Profesor Moody?

—No deberías llamarme profesor —señaló el hombre—, nunca llegué a enseñar realmente nada.

—Es exactamente igual a como me lo había imaginado —dijo una mujer joven situada junto a Lupin. Tenía el pálido rostro en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y de color violeta intenso .

—Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir, Remus —terció un mago negro y calvo que estaba al fondo; tenía una voz grave y pausada y llevaba un arete de oro en la oreja—. Es clavado a James.

—Salvo por los ojos —aportó otro mago de cabello plateado que hablaba con voz jadeante—. Los ojos son de Lily.

Ojoloco, que hacía caso omiso a la charla de sus compañeros, miraba a Harry con recelo con sus desiguales ojos.

—Lupin, ¿estás seguro de que es él? Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle algo.

—Estoy seguro de que es él. Pero de todas formas... ¿qué forma tiene tu patronus?

—Es un ciervo —respondió Harry.

—¿Ves? Es él, Alastor —dijo Lupin, satisfecho.

Harry no podía creerse nada de lo que sucedía. Un mes entero sin que nadie le contara nada, sin que fueran a verlo o le dieran una triste explicación y, de repente, tenía el vestíbulo de los Dursley lleno de magos. Menos mal que se habían ido.

Ojoloco pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—He sido yo el que he conseguido que se fueran —dijo Moody—. Van de camino a una ceremonia de entrega de premios de los Jardines Suburbanos Mejor Cuidados de Inglaterra .

—Ah —dijo Harry, incómodo—, ¿nos vamos ya?

—Sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin—. Estamos esperando a que nos den la señal.

—¿Señal? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Es que os persigue alguien?

—No exactamente, es... difícil de explicar.

A Harry no le gustó esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos?¿La Madriguera? —dijo esperanzado.

—No, no vamos a La Madriguera —contestó Lupin, indicándole que entrara en la cocina. El grupito de magos los siguieron—. Eso sería demasiado arriesgado. Hemos montado el cuartel general en un lugar indetectable.

—Éste es Alastor Moody, Harry —prosiguió Lupin, señalando a Moody., sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Harry. Le resultaba extraño que le presentaran a alguien que había creído conocer durante un año.

—Y ésta es Nymphadora...

—No me llames Nymphadora —protestó la bruja, estremeciéndose—. Me llamo Tonks.

—Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido —terminó Lupin.

—Tú también lo preferirías si la necia de tu madre te hubiera puesto «Nymphadora» —farfulló Tonks.

—Y éste es Kingsley Shacklebolt. —Señaló al mago alto y negro, que inclinó la cabeza—. Elphias Doge. —El mago de la voz jadeante asintió—. Dedalus Diggle...

—Ya nos conocemos —gritó el excitable Diggle, quitándose el sombrero de copa de color violeta.

—Emmeline Vance. —Una bruja de porte majestuoso, que llevaba un chal verde esmeralda, inclinó la cabeza—. Sturgis Podmore. —Un mago con la mandíbula cuadrada y cabello grueso de color paja le guiñó un ojo—. Y Hestia Jones. —Una bruja de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello negro lo saludó con una mano desde el rincón de la tostadora.

Harry inclinó la cabeza torpemente ante cada uno de ellos a medida que se los presentaban. Le habría gustado que no lo miraran.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó nervioso a Lupin—. No he tenido noticias de nadie.

—Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos —respondió Lupin—. Nos quedan quince minuts, ve a recoger tus cosas, ¿quieres?

—¿Y cómo vamos a ir a... ese sitio?

—En escoba.

—Remus dice que vuelas muy bien —sonrió Tonks.

—Y es verdad —confirmó Lupin—. Venga Harry, date prisa —añadió, mirando el reloj.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Tonks, muy alegre, adelantándose por las escaleras.

La bruja iba observándolo todo con interés.

—Que sitio tan raro —dijo—, está todo demasiado limpio. ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando entró al cuarto de Harry—, esto está mucho mejor.

Pero Harry enrojeció un poco de la vergüenza, no tan seguro de que su desorden fuera mejor que la limpieza impecable del resto de la casa. Se agachó rápidamente y comenzó a meter los libros a prisa en el fondo del baúl.

Mientras tanto, Tonks se entretuvo mirándose en el espejo del armario con ojo crítico.

—El violeta no me favorece, ¿verdad? Me hace muy pálida.

Harry estaba buscando una respuesta que darle, realmente no sabía si el pelo violeta le quedaba tan mal, pero las palabras se le atragantaron cuando vio que su pelo había cambiado a un rosa chicle.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó estupefacto.

—Soy una metamorfomaga —respondió muy orgullosa—. Nací así, puedo cambiar mi aspecto como quiera.

—¿Puedo aprender a hacer eso?

Tonks frunció el ceño.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero con pociones y una varita. Lo siento. ¿No crees que eso sería más fácil si lo hago yo? —dijo en referencia al baúl.

Harry miró la ropa y los libros tirados y se apartó del baúl.

Tonk sonrió, sacando la varita. Pronunció un conjuro que le había oído muchas veces a Hermione y la señora Weasley y todas sus cosas se introdujeron en el baúl. Aunque algo desordenadas.

—Mi madre lo hace mejor —se disculpó—, ella consigue que todo quede perfectamente. Incluso dobla los calcetines. Bueno, ¿lo tienes todo? ¿El caldero? ¿La escoba? ¡Caramba! ¿Tienes una Saeta de Fuego?

Tonks abrió mucho los ojos al ver la escoba que Harry sujetaba con la mano derecha.

—Y yo todavía llevo una Cometa 260 —murmuró Tonks con envidia—. Vale, nos vamos. ¡Baúl locomotor!

El baúl se levantó del suelo, empujó a Harry por el camino, que cayó sobre la cama y salió por la ventana, hasta colocarse en la entrada de la casa. La bruja sostenía la jaula de Hedwig con la mano izquierda. Harry, que llevaba su escoba, la siguió por la escalera.

—Excelente —dijo Lupin, levantando la cabeza al ver entrar a Tonks y a Harry—. Creo que nos queda un minuto. Tendríamos que salir al jardín para estar preparados .

—Ven aquí, muchacho —dijo Moody con brusquedad, haciéndole señas a Harry con la varita para que se acercara—. Tengo que desilusionarte.

—¿Que tiene que hacerme qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—Un encantamiento desilusionador —explicó Moody mientras levantaba su varita—. Lupin dice que tienes una capa invisible, pero no te serviría mientras volamos; esto te disfrazará mejor. Allá vamos...

Le dio unos fuertes golpes en la coronilla, y Harry tuvo una extraña sensación, como si Moody le hubiera aplastado un huevo en la cabeza; a continuación, notó que unos fríos hilos recorrían su cuerpo desde el punto donde le había golpeado la varita.

Harry bajó la cabeza y se miró el cuerpo, o, mejor dicho, lo que había sido su cuerpo, pues ya no se parecía en nada a lo que era antes. No se había vuelto invisible, sino que había adoptado el color y la textura exactos de la cocina que tenía detrás. Por lo visto, se había convertido en un camaleón humano.

—Vámonos —urgió Moody, abriendo la puerta trasera con la varita para que todos salieran al jardín—. Una noche despejada —gruñó Moody, recorriendo el cielo con su ojo mágico—. Habría preferido que estuviera un poco nublado. Bueno, tú —le gritó a Harry— vamos a volar en formación cerrada. Tonks irá delante de ti, así que no te separes de su cola. Lupin te cubrirá desde abajo. Yo iré detrás de ti. Los demás nos rodearán. No hemos de romper filas bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido? Si alguno de nosotros muere los otros que sigan volando, sin parar y sin romper filas. Si nos liquidan a todos nosotros y tú sobrevives, la retaguardia está en estado de alerta para entrar en acción; sigue volando hacia el este y ellos se reunirán contigo.

—No seas tan jovial, Ojoloco, o el muchacho creerá que no estamos tomándonos esto en serio — intervino Tonks mientras ataba el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig a un arnés que colgaba de su escoba.

—Sólo le explico el plan al muchacho —gruñó Moody—. Nuestra misión consiste en entregarlo sano y salvo en el cuartel general, y si morimos en el intento...

—No va a morir nadie —terció Kingsley Shacklebolt con su voz grave y tranquilizadora.

—¡Montad en las escobas, ésa es la primera señal! —dijo Lupin, de repente, señalando el cielo.

Por encima de ellos, a lo lejos, una lluvia de brillantes chispas rojas había estallado entre las estrellas. Harry las reconoció al instante: eran chispas de varita. Pasó la pierna derecha por encima de su Saeta de Fuego y sujetó el mango con fuerza.

—¡Segunda señal, vámonos! —gritó Lupin cuando de nuevo estallaron chispas, esta vez verdes.

Harry despegó con fuerza del suelo. El fresco aire nocturno le echó el pelo hacia atrás y los cuidados jardines de Privet Drive empezaron a alejarse, encogiéndose.

—¡Todo a la izquierda, todo a la izquierda, hay un muggle mirando hacia arriba! —gritó de pronto Moody desde atrás. Tonks viró con brusquedad y Harry la siguió; vio cómo su baúl oscilaba peligrosamente detrás de la escoba de la bruja—. ¡Necesitamos más altitud! ¡Ascended cuatrocientos metros más!

El frío hizo que a Harry empezaran a llorarle los ojos a medida que seguían subiendo; en ese momento, debajo ya no veía nada más que las motitas de luz de las farolas y los faros de los coches. Quería preguntar a alguien cuanto faltaba para llegar, pero de repente alguien gritó. Giró la cabeza a la vez que Moody y se fijó en que en la escoba de Hestia Jones había alguien más.

Una chica no muy mayor, con el pelo rosa casi rojo, se mantenía en equilibrio detrás de la bruja. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hestia Jones se precipitaba al suelo y su escoba estaba rota. Sturgis Podmore se apresuró a cogerla antes de que siguiera cayendo.

—¡Seguid volando! —gritó Kingsley—. ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos!

Harry volvió a mirar al frente, no sin antes sacar su varita y sujetarla con fuerza contra el palo de la escoba. Había algo en como se movía la chica y en la ropa que llevaba que le indicaba que no les iba a ser tan fácil librarse de ella.

—¡Ya lo habéis oído! —dijo Tonks, sin querer mencionar directamente el nombre de Harry—. ¡Daos prisa!

Harry sentía que debían quedarse hasta vencer a la chica o irse todos —lo que iba a ser díficil sin que les siguiera—, pero se vio obligado a acelerar cuando Moody estaba demasiado cerca de la cola de su escoba.

—¡Corre chico! ¡Ella ya sabe que estás aquí!

Harry volvió a mirar atrás y casi se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que se habían alejado de sus compañeros. Poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en pequeños puntos en movimiento que lanzaban luces de colores. Ya ni siquiera conseguía ver a la chica pero sabía que seguía allí.

—¡No te distraigas! —gritó Lupin.

Itachi, pensó Harry sin tener muy claro por qué. Ese era otro que le debía muchas explicaciones, pero no sabía ni si lo volvería a ver.


	3. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, animan mucho :D Espero que os guste el capítulo, ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa podéis dejar un comentario._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

* * *

Media hora después Tonks comenzó a descender hasta llegar a una zona llena de edificios antiguos y sucios. La hierba estaba sin cortar y muchas de las ventanas rotas. De una de las casas cercanas llegaba una música estridente que formó una mueca en la cara de Moody. Harry se giró hacia la bruja que se apresuraba en su tarea de desabrochar el arnés que sujetaba su baúl.

—Vamos, date prisa —le dijo Lupin a Moody—, antes de que nos encuentre. No creo que hayan podido con ella.

—Tienes muy poca esperanza en tus amigos, Remus —dijo Tonks, que ya había terminado.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? Los dos sabemos como acabó esto la última vez.

Parecía que la bruja iba a replicar, pero simplemente se miró las palmas de las manos. Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que se sentía culpable por algo.

—¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Harry, mirando con recelo las puertas desconchadas.

—Espera un segundo.

—¡Aquí! Lo tengo —exclamó Moody, sacando un mechero plateado del bolsillo de la túnica.

Cuando lo acionó, la farola más cercana produjo un sonido amortiguado e inmediatamente después se apagó, seguida del resto de luces de la calle, hasta que solamente quedó la iluminación que provenía del interior de los edificios.

—Me lo prestó Dumbledore —dijo Moody, guardándose el apagador en el bolsillo—. Por si algún muggle asoma la cabeza por la ventana, ¿sabes? Y ahora en marcha, deprisa.

Moody cogió a Harry por el brazo y lo guió hasta la acera. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de dos altos edificios le puso un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

—Memorízalo.

_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. _

—¿Qué es la Orden del...? —comenzó a decir Harry.

—¡Aquí no, muchacho! —gruñó Moody—. ¡Espera a que estemos dentro!

¿Dentro?¿Dónde? Harry miró el edificio que tenía enfrente. Sobre la puerta había un cartel de latón con el número 11, el edificio de la derecha tenía el 10 y el de la izquierda el 13. Volvió a centrar la vista en el trozo de pergamino, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta Moody lo estaba quemando.

—No está —dijo Harry.

—Es evidente —respondió el mago, agitando la varita—. Piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar.

Harry se concentró en la frase que acababa de leer y cuando llegó a la dirección del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, una puerta tan sucia y desconchada como las demás, apareció entre el número 11 y el número 13 de Grimmauld Place. Pronto le siguieron unas desvencijadas paredes y unas mugrientas ventanas. Harry se quedó de piedra mientras observaba el número 12 sobre la puerta de entrada. Parecía que los vecinos muggles no se había dado cuenta de que sus casas habían cambiado de sitio.

—Vamos, rápido —murmuró Lupin, mirando nervioso a su alrededor.

Harry avanzó siguiendo a Moody por los desgastados escalones y vio como la puerta se abría ante un golpe de varita del auror. En el interior del vestíbulo todo estaba en penumbra. Olía a polvo y suciedad, junto a algo podrido y dulzón. A lo lejos, en alguna sala de la casa, se oían voces.

—Harry, acercate —dijo Moody en voz baja.

Harry se acercó con cuidado, sin saber que quería, y notó una especie de líquido caliente cuando el hechizo desilusionador despareció. Aún estando en la oscuridad se percató de que ya podía verse la piel de las manos y las mangas de la camiseta.

—¡Estáis aquí! —dijo alguien avanzando por el pasillo.

Harry se giró y se encontró con la señora Weasley que corría a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Harry, cuanto me alegro de verte! —exclamó, dándole un abrazo. Cuando se separó de él lo examinó con ojo crítico—. Necesitas engordar, pero eso podemos solucionarlo después. Lo importante es que estás bien —luego se volvió hacia el resto de magos y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. ¿Dónde está el resto? No me digas que otra vez...

—No lo sabemos —respondió Tonks con voz amarga.

La señora Weasley se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Ha sido...?

—Sí —dijo Lupin, cortando a la madre Ron—. ¿Ha llegado ya?

La señora Weasley asintió, sacuendose las manos en la falda de la túnica con estampado de flores que llevaba puesta.

—La reunión ya ha empezado, podéis entrar e ir explicando lo que ha ocurrido por el camino. Tú no, Harry —dijo cuando vio que se disponía a seguir al resto—. Lo siento pero es solo para los miembros de la Orden. Hermione y Ron están arriba, te acompaño hasta la habitación.

La señora Weasley comenzó a subir las escaleras y Harry la siguió, resignado. Su perplejidad iba aumentando a cada paso que daba. Cuando vio las cabezas reducidas de elfos domésticos que decoraban la escalera terminó de decidir que no le gustaría vivir allí. Parecía la casa de un mago oscuro.

—Aquí —dijo la señora Weasley cuando llegaron al segundo rellano—, tu puerta es la de la derecha. Ron y Hermione te lo explicarán todo. Nos vemos en la cena.

Harry esperó hasta que la bruja estuvo fuera de su vista para girar el pomo de la habitación. Era una habitación sombría, con techos altos y dos camas iguales. Escuchó un parloteo que provenía de la habitación de enfrente. Reconocía muy bien esas voces, eran las de Ron y Hermione. Se quedó de pie, discutiendo consigo mismo si debería ir a ver a sus dos amigos o pasar de ellos, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Hermione chocó contra él dándole un abrazo y tapándole la visión tal y como había hecho al verlo salir del laberinto.

—¡Ron! —gritó la chica sin separarse de él—. ¡Harry ha llegado!

—Estoy aquí —respondió Ron, entrando por la puerta—, no hace falta que grites.

—¿Estás bien? Seguro que estás enfadado con nosotros, ¡pero es que no nos dejaban decirte nada! —exclamó Hermione, frustrada.

Harry tenía el estómago revuelto. No sabía si empezar a gritar, soltando toda la angustia y el rencor porque lo habían tenido un mes aislado con las tres personas a las que más odiaba o si fingir que estaba tranquilo y no preocupar a nadie.

—¿Cómo ha sido el vuelo? —preguntó Ron, deteniendo los pensamientos de Harry—. Fred estaba escuchando en el rellano, dice que Lupin ha dicho que ha vuelto a ocurrir.

Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando a sus amigos sin verlos realmente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido otra vez? —dijo, cabreado—. No me he enterado de nada, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente fue Hermione la que comenzó a hablar. Ron se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—Bueno, lo primero de todo es que se suponía que nosotros no debíamos saber nada de esto, pero Fred y George inventaron unas orejas para escuchar a través de las puertas y las paredes y estuvimos espiando unas cuantas reuniones de la Orden...

—Hasta que mi madre nos pilló —añadió Ron.

Hermione lo miró fastidiado antes de seguir.

—Sí, bueno. Se ve que cuando terminó el curso, el Ministro seguía histérico porque decía que Itachi seguía por ahí suelto. Al parecer Danzo Shimura le había dicho la primera que lo vio que Itachi había matado a su familia en busca de poder y que estaba seguro de que buscaba tener un ejército o algo así. Tenía miedo de que decidiera reunir a los mortífagos y convertirse en su nuevo Señor Oscuro. Aunque todo esto ya lo oíste tú en la enfermería...

—Pero Itachi ni siquiera es mago —interrumpió Harry, notando como su enfado se desinflaba un poco.

—Ya, bueno, yo solo estoy explicando lo que sabemos.

—Dudo mucho que los mortífagos siguieran a alguien que no solo no es "sangre limpia", sino que no es ni mago.

—Técnicamente, Itachi sí es un sangre limpia, pero en otro sentido —replicó Hermione—. Ahora, por favor, dejame terminar. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí... Fudge tenía miedo de que decidiera reunir a los mortífagos. Más que discutir si ellos se unirían a él, yo me preguntaría para qué querría un ninja un ejército de magos. Sería completamente inútil si los ninjas supuestamente son más poderosos...

—Hermione, te estás desviando del tema.

—Bueno, total, que Fudge ha puesto a Itachi en busca y captura, todo el que lo vea debe avisar inmediatamente al Ministerio y en caso de ser un auror quien lo vea, tiene orden de atacar. Dumbledore no termina de creerse que Itachi quiera reunir el ejército del Innombrable, sus sospechas van más bien hacia el hombre que te siguió. Porque, si lo piensas, y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta, alguien metió tu nombre en el cáliz para que no te fueran las cosas especialmente bien y ese mago intentó matarte... Y no hay tanta gente que te desee muerto que esté fuera del bando que apoyó a Lord Voldemort...

—Y entonces fue cuando decidió que podía ponerme una guardia las veinticuatro horas del día y no avisarme de nada... —dijo Harry, dolido.

Hermione se percató del tono de su amigo.

—Pero el pensó que era lo más seguro para ti.

—Ya, no importa, puedes seguir —suspiró.

—Te puso la guardia y llamó a la Orden del Fénix para intentar encontrar al hombre de la capucha, porque todo esto es muy sospechoso. Dumbledore está seguro de que era algún plan de Quién-tú-sabes para volver, como el de la piedra filosofal y el basilisco de segundo. También están intentando reunir gente para la Orden. Tonks y un grupo al que no hemos llegado a conocer fueron a investigar a un bosque en el que llevaban unos pocos días sucediendo cosas extrañas y volvieron solo cuatro. Tonks iba herida y estaba histérica. Oímos que le decía a la señora Weasley que era culpa suya, que no debería...

—¿Culpa suya? —dijo Harry, pensando en la bruja de pelo rosa que le había llevado el baúl todo el camino—. ¿De Tonks?

—Fue ella la que escuchó los rumores —explicó Ron—, dijo que quería ir a investigar. Y el resto no quería dejarla sola, así que fueron con ella...

—Y no volvieron —completó Harry.

—Exacto —dijo Hermione, tomando asiento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Al parecer era una trampa. Allí realmente no había estado sucediendo nada, el enemigo se inventó los rumores para atraer a la Orden hasta allí. Desde entonces, cada vez que intentan hacer algo, llega alguien y estropea todo lo que intenta hacer la Orden del Fénix. Querían reunir miembros y ya son menos que cuando comenzaron.

—Eso tiene que ser muy frustrante.

—Lo es —murmuró Ron desde el suelo.

—Luego a mitad de mes empezó a desaparecer la comida de la gente, tanto de muggles como de magos, pero a eso todavía no le ha encontrado nadie una explicación.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en la cama, haciendo que sonaran los muelles.

—Entonces, a ver si lo he entendido todo. Itachi está en busca y captura por el Ministerio. Voldemort intenta regresar y sus mortífagos atacan a la Orden...

—No —interrumpió Ron—, no son magos. Son shinobis.

Harry cerró los ojos y de repente se acordó de la chica que les había atacado en pleno vuelo, por un momento se había olvidado de ella. Esperaba que el resto de magos que habían ido a buscarlo a su casa estuvieran todos bien.

—¿Itachi tiene algo que ver con los ataques? —preguntó, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Aún después de todo lo que oía no se terminaba de creer lo que le contaban de él, menos después del día de la última prueba.

Ron se encogió de hombros desde su sitio.

—Ni idea.

—Creo que no —dijo Hermione—, al menos parece que no se lo han encontrado.

—¿Créeis que habrá vuelto a su casa? Ya sabéis, el día que desapareció...

—No lo sé, pero seguramente.

Durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos se formó el silencio más incómodo que había vivido nunca Harry. Todavía sentía las ganas apremiantes de gritarles a los dos por haberlo dejado solo, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Ron...

—¿Sí?

—Si no habéis participado en nada de esto... ¿en qué estabais tan ocupados?

—Limpiando la casa, estaba hecha un asco.

—Ah.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio en la habitación. Hermione se dejó caer contra los cojines de la cama, mirándose los pies cruzados; Harry siguió tumbado, con el antebrazo tapándole los ojos y Ron se removió en el suelo estirando las piernas que se le estaban quedando dormidas. Si Harry se esforzaba bien podía escuchar la conversación de la Orden en la cocina, pero no era capaz de distinguir las palabras. De repente, dos fuertes golpes hicieron a Hermione dar un respingo en el sitio.

—¡Parad de hacer eso! —ordenó Hermione .

Harry se incorporó. Fred y George, los hermanos de Ron, se habían materializado de la nada en medio de la habitación.

—¡Harry! —lo saludó George con una radiante sonrisa—. Nos pareció oírte.

—Veo que habéis aprobado los exámenes de Aparición —comentó Harry, volviendo a la misma postura en la que estaba antes.

—Con muy buena nota —confirmó Fred, que tenía en la mano una cosa que parecía un trozo de cuerda muy largo de color carne.

—Habríais tardado unos treinta segundos más si hubierais bajado por la escalera —dijo Ron.

—El tiempo es galeones, hermanito —repuso Fred—. Bueno, Harry, estás dificultando la recepción.

Éstas son las orejas extensibles —añadió ante la expresión de desconcierto de Harry, y le mostró la cuerda que tenía en la mano y que empezó a arrastrarse hasta el rellano—. Estamos intentando oír lo que pasa abajo.

—Tened mucho cuidado —les recomendó Ron mirando la oreja—; si mamá vuelve a encontrar una de ésas...

—Vale la pena correr el riesgo; la reunión de hoy es importante, con invitado especial y todo según parece —dijo Fred.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entró una larga cabellera pelirroja.

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó alegremente la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny—. Mamá me dijo que habías llegado. — Miró a Fred y a George, y añadió—: No vais a conseguir nada con las orejas extensibles. Mamá le ha hecho un encantamiento de impasibilidad a la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó George alicaído.

—Tonks me ha explicado cómo descubrirlo —le contó Ginny—. Sólo tienes que lanzar algo contra la puerta, y si no logra hacer contacto quiere decir que la han impasibilizado. He estado lanzándole bombas fétidas desde lo alto de la escalera, pero salían despedidas antes de tocarla, de modo que no hay forma de que las orejas extensibles puedan pasar por debajo.

Fred exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—¡Qué lástima! Estaba deseando averiguar qué ha estado haciendo Snape.

—¡Snape! —saltó Harry—. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí —contestó George, que cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en una de las camas—. Ha venido a dar parte. Es confidencial.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó Fred sin darse cuenta.

—Ahora está en nuestro bando —le recordó Hermione en tono reprobatorio.

—Eso no significa que no sea un imbécil. Basta con ver cómo nos mira —opinó Ron, soltando un bufido.

—¿Y él es el invitado especial que habéis dicho? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Que va —dijo George—, han llamado a un tipo. Es amigo de Dumbledore, pero ni idea de quién es.

—También queríamos enterarnos de eso, pero nos han fastidiado bien —suspiró Fred, mirando la oreja que sujetaba con la mano.


	4. La barrera

_¡Hey! Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa podéis dejarme un comentario :D_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA BARRERA  
**

* * *

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada su hermano había aparecido en su habitación, con mucha prisa y completamente histérico gritando que les estaban atacando. Itachi se había dado la vuelta y no le había hecho caso. Últimamente su hermano veía ataques en todas partes, era comprensible, él también lo hacía de pequeño , aunque estaba seguro de que no con tanta frecuencia. Como veía que no se movía, Sasuke había agarrado la esquina de su manta y había comenzado a tirar hasta que Itachi se cansó y la soltó. Entonces Sasuke se cayó de culo e Itachi recuperó su manta.

—¡Hermano! ¡Por favor! —sollozó Sasuke desde el suelo, dolido porque Itachi no le hacía caso—. ¡Tienes que creerme!

Itachi había permanecido en la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados y la manta hasta el cuello. Durante el tiempo que había estado en Hogwarts casi se había olvidado de lo que era tener a su hermano dando vueltas a su alrededor todo el día —y toda la noche—. La verdad era que había echado de menos eso, aunque no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta. Noche sí y noche también aparecía en su habitación, en la biblioteca o donde fuera que él estuviera con la seguridad de que los estaban atacando y las posibilidades de ello eran realmente altas, después de todo realmente estaban sufriendo ataques, pero no precisamente cuando su hermano corría a avisarle. Itachi le había seguido obedientemente las primeras quince veces a ver que era lo que lo tenía tan asustado, pero cuando llegaba al lugar no había nada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no ha sido el viento? —preguntó Itachi, con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

—Sí.

Itachi suspiró para él mismo.

—¿Ni una ardilla, ni cualquier tipo de animal, ni...?

—¡Sí! —gritó Sasuke, apretando los puños—. ¡Estoy seguro!

—¿Y por qué no han sonado las alarmas? —dijo Itachi.

Si la barrera que rodeaba la fortaleza hubiera detectado un ataque o una presencia shinobi en cualquiera de sus puntos —incluyendo el túnel que se habían asegurado de cerrar—, en esos momentos un pitido insistente e inaguantable habría empezado a sonar hasta despertarlos a todos.

—¡No lo se! Pero tienes que venir conmigo —suplicó—, por favor.

Y finalmente Itachi se había rendido ante las peticiones de su hermano, se había levantado y se había puesto la misma ropa que el día anterior, que seguía tirada encima del baúl a los pies de su cama. Sasuke había saltado del suelo y lo había arrastrado del brazo, atravesando los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar al muro este del recinto. Su hermano le había señalado la barrera y él había visto como ésta temblaba, creando ondulaciones en el aire.

Parecía que, después de todo, esa vez no habían sido alucinaciones o paranoias.

Itachi se subió al muro para observar lo que pasaba y se encontró a un grupo de gente junto a los últimos árboles del bosque que los rodeaba. Uno de los individuos se había acercado más que el resto y lanzaba una especie de luces de colores a la barrera, que permanecía inmutable después de cada golpe. Se fijó más en el hombre. Podría haberlo confundido con algún miembro de la Hermandad debido a la máscara plateada y el traje negro, pero el uniforme no era del mismo estilo y un miembro de la Hermandad nunca les atacaría. Y en la Hermandad no había magos, eso desde luego.

—Ve a avisar a papá —dijo Itachi, poniéndose en cuclillas encima del muro, preparado para saltar.

Pero Sasuke se plantó en el sitio, sujetando un kunai con la mano derecha y apretando el puño izquierdo. No parecía muy dispuesto a ir a ningún lado lejos de su hermano.

—Yo también quiero luchar —se quejó.

Nunca lo dejaban hacer nada. Siempre tenía que irse con el resto de niños del clan. Al principio Itachi le había ordenado que los protegiera, le había dicho que su seguridad estaba en sus manos y él se había sentido orgulloso de que le hubieran confiado sus vidas. No les fallaría, no le fallaría a su hermano. Pero al final había descubierto que Kamiho y Kurou siempre estaban dando vueltas alrededor. Ellos eran los verdaderos encargados de que no les pasara nada, incluyendo a Sasuke. En ese momento se había sentido traicionado por su hermano, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que le mintieran que se había callado y no había dicho nada.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de que todo el mundo pueda hacer algo menos yo! ¡Ya no soy un crío! —gritó.

Itachi notaba como se le revolvía el estómago. No era capaz de mirar a los ojos acuosos de su hermano. Pero se sentiría aun peor si llegaba a ocurrirle algo porque él cometía la estupidez de darle permiso para luchar.

—Yo también quiero defender a mi familia —murmuró, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

—Sasuke... —murmuró Itachi— por favor, ve a buscar a papá. No me hagas arrastrarte hasta el interior.

Sasuke gruñó, retrocediendo uno de sus pies.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó, lanzando el kunai que rebotó contra la pared de piedra.

Itachi se quedó unos segundos observando como su hermano atravesaba la puerta corriendo y llorando a lágrima viva. Luego tendría que hablar con él, decidió, antes de volver a centrar su atención en el grupo de magos.

Recogió el kunai del suelo antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva. Cayó sobre el mago más cercano a la barrera y lo derribó con un corte certero en el cuello. Uno de sus compañeros reaccionó más rápido que el resto y lanzó una maldición al lugar donde estaba Itachi. El shinobi se apartó a tiempo y el hechizo chocó contra la barrera. Itachi corrió hacia el mago y lo apuñaló antes de que pudiera defenderse. Alguien gritó y una luz verde pasó a dos centímetros de su cara, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Metió la mano en la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura y sacó tres shurikens. El primero fue a parar a la garganta del mago que había realizado el ataque y los otros dos al que tenía a su derecha, clavándole las mangas de la túnica en el árbol que tenía a su espalda. Se volvió hacia los tres magos que quedaban. Dos retrocedieron asustados mientras uno de ellos permanecía el sitio, con el brazo de la varita temblando. Itachi se agachó, pasando por debajo de la luz rojiza que acabó desapareciendo sin un objetivo concreto. El shinobi agarró el brazo del mago y lo retorció hasta que este crujió, entonces cogió un puñal que el hombre llevaba en la cadera y se lo clavó. Estaba dispuesto a correr detrás de los que le quedaban pero se los encontró tirados en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Itachi miró a su alrededor, buscando al culpable y se encontró a su padre, limpiando el filo de su katana en una de las capas antes de enfundarla.

Parecía que al final Sasuke le había hecho caso.

—¿Estos son los magos de los que me habías hablado? —dijo su padre, dándole la vuelta a uno de ellos con el pie.

—Sí —respondió a Itachi—, aunque a estos no los había visto nunca.

—Te has dejado a uno —observó Fugaku, acercándose al mago que su hijo había pegado al árbol—. Supongo que nos lo quedamos —dijo, quitándole la máscara.

Itachi asintió, colocándose un paso detrás de su padre. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio la cara del hombre. No le había conocido nunca en persona, pero esos rasgos le sonaban demasiado.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó, curioso al ver la expresión de su hijo.

—No exactamente, se podría decir que sí.

Fugaku miró a Itachi, pero no llegó a preguntarle nada. Por la mañana estaba seguro de que estaría más dispuesto a dar respuestas, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no le apetecía hablar.

Itachi se agachó para coger la varita del mago, que había salido rodando entre las hojas secas del suelo y la metió junto a los kunais. El hombre siguió su varita con la vista, angustiado por la pérdida y de golpe y sin motivo aparente para cualquiera que estuviera vigilando se desmayó. Fugaku lo recogió, cargándolo en la espalda y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que lo siguiera.

Itachi caminó a unos pocos metros de su padre, rodeando el muro de la fortaleza. La barrera, creada por los sellos pegados en el interior, tenía una especie de grieta en el lugar donde el grupo de magos había estado lanzando hechizos. Tendría que pedirle a alguno de los especialistas en sellos que lo arreglaran. Estaba seguro de que la barrera la habían puesto entre Fudo y Kenshi, luego iría a avisar a uno de los dos.

Se fijó en que el cielo se estaba cubriendo con nubes de tormenta. La lluvia les quitaría algo de ventaja si decidían atacar en ese momento. La humedad no ayudaba a las técnicas de fuego, aunque realmente no sería del todo un problema. Todavía no habían conseguido cruzar la barrera, ni lo iban a hacer. Cada vez que alguien detectaba un mínimo fallo en ella se apresuraban a arreglarla mejorarla para que ese ataque no volviera a tener efecto. Pero las barreras shinobis no están preparadas para los ataques de los magos. Muy triste teniendo en cuenta que cualquier jutsu es mucho más fuerte que la magia.

A Itachi no le terminaba de encajar qué hacía allí aquel grupo. Era obvio que intentaban entrar en la fortaleza, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Y cómo habían llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? Porque desde el exterior de la barrera la fortaleza era invisible, pero ellos tenían muy claro que ahí había algo.

¿Acaso Voldemort estaba rencoroso y buscaba venganza por haberle traicionado o algo así? La simple idea se le hacía casi increíble, aun siendo una idea perfectamente válida. El mago le había parecido el tipo de hombre con un orgullo enorme que no permiten que se le tome en broma, de esos que cruzarían a otra dimensión para asegurar que sufrieras.

Pero Voldemort no había llegado a conseguir realmente nada, los tiros le habían salido mal. A no ser que hubiera logrado algo en ese mes y medio. Se suponía que en esos momentos el Señor Oscuro estaba confinado en el cuerpo de una especie de niño pequeño y sus poderes estaban mermados. Ni siquiera tenía a sus mortífagos.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Fugaku dio la señal para que les abrieran la puerta y Kazuo se apresuró para dejarles pasar. Una vez dentro el líder del clan alzó el brazo libre para llamar a uno de los hombres de guardia.

Saburo se acercó corriendo cuando vio el gesto. Itachi lo examinó un momento, llevaba el pelo un poco revuelto, lo que bien podía ser culpa del viento si no fuera porque tenía cara de haber estado durmiendo.

Itachi frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿No se suponía que tendrías que haber estado vigilando el muro este? —preguntó.

Le molestaba que la gente no se tomara las tareas en serio, y mucho más si la tarea era vigilar el recinto cuando llevaban atacándoles desde hacía meses. Al parecer Saburo no había terminado de entender que si se descuidaba y se dormía el enemigo podía aprovechar para atacar. Por eso los magos habían intentado romper la barrera en esa zona, porque había sido el único sitio donde no se habían encontrado a nadie.

El hombre se encogió en el sitio.

—Lo siento señor, estaba cansado y...

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es vigilar esa zona de las dos a las siete —reclamó Itachi—, después de los niños eres prácticamente el que menos hace. Te has ido a dormir, ¿no? ¡Pero has terminado tu siesta y ni siquiera has vuelto a tu puesto!

Una grieta. Una maldita grieta. Si Sasuke no tuviera esa obsesión con que iban a atacarles a todas horas y no le hubiera dado por mirar por su ventana esa gente habría acabado abriendo un boquete lo suficientemente grande como para atravesar la barrera y a partir de ahí lo único que tendrían que haber hecho sería saltar el muro para estar dentro. En el ala de las habitaciones, donde todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Cualquiera de los shinobis adultos, incluyéndose a él mismo, se habría despertado al oír los pasos y el ruido, pero dudaba mucho que alguno de los niños hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¡Pero tú eres consciente de todo lo que podría haber...! —gritó, con la imagen de su hermano muerto en mente, pero no pudo llegar a terminar la frase.

—¡Itachi! ¡Basta! —exclamó su padre—. Yo hablaré con él más tarde.

Itachi se volvió hacia su padre, no había esperado que le ordenase callarse.

—Ve a buscar a tu hermano —dijo, muy serio—. Cuando me fui tu madre estaba intentando calmarlo, debe de andar por allí.

Itachi se había quedado de piedra, era la primera vez que su padre le echaba algo parecido a una bronca en relación a su hermano pequeño. Durante los diez años de vida que tenía Sasuke, Fugaku no le había prestado nunca demasiada atención. Por supuesto, estuvo emocionado con el embarazo de su esposa, se murió de alegría cuando vio la cara de su hijo recién nacido y habría dejado que lo mataran a él mismo de la forma más cruel si con ello salvaba la vida de sus hijos. Pero en el momento en que la vida de Sasuke había dejado de peligrar con el fin de la guerra, fue como volver al pasado, cuando Sasuke todavía no había nacido. Era como si Fugaku solo tuviera un hijo y se llamara Itachi. Todo esfuerzo iba concentrado en la educación de su primogénito, en el entrenamiento de su primogénito y en la reputación de su primogénito.

Mientras que Itachi se agobiaba con el exceso de atención que le daba su padre, Sasuke se mataba por intentar llegar al nivel de su hermano mayor. Pero era difícil, tachi le llevaba cuatro años de ventaja y la participación en una guerra. Además él tenía un sharingan que Sasuke todavía no había conseguido. Itachi y su madre se esforzaban por llenar el espacio que dejaba su padre cada vez que éste no le hacía caso, pero era complicado. Sasuke adoraba a Itachi como a un héroe, pero también le tenía envidia y su madre no era su padre por más que lo intentara.

Al parecer, en el año que Itachi había estado fuera, Fugaku había tenido tiempo de recordar que tenía dos hijos y que el segundo era tan importante como el primero.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.


End file.
